Two Different Side of Kim Kai
by CBchannel
Summary: [ bahasa II debut fic II kaisoo * other pair ] Sebagai seorang laki- laki yang terlahir untuk bebas, semua perhatian ibunya justru membuat Kai jengah dan tertekan. Membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya berubah./"...EXOXOLF88."/ RnR pls? thanks.


**Two Different Side of Kim Kai**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: beware of typos**

["Son, take care of yourself. Jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan begadang. Makan yang teratur dan ingat untuk selalu minum vitaminmu."] Ibunya berkata di line telepon pada suatu ketika di pertengahan musim panas.

Jongin menghela nafasnya bosan. "Iya bu. Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti mengomel seperti itu. Ibu membuatku terlihat seperti bayi." Keluhnya. "Lagipula aku hanya berlibur beberapa bulan. Aku bukannya ingin meninggalkan ibu, kan? Baekhyun-hyung akan menjagaku. Tenang saja."

["Kau akan berlibur selama 2 bulan Jongin. 2 bulan ok. Kau kira itu sebentar huh?"] Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya mengehela nafas. ["Hei! Jangan menghela nafasmu! Umurmu pendek, kau baru tahu rasa! Yasudah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Promise to me, ok?"]

"Yes ma'am."

Sambungan telepon terputus, Jongin kembali mengehela nafas lega. Meluruskan kakinya sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Hei! Ibunya itu terlalu over-protective, ok? Dia itu lahir sebagai pria-yang-bebas, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Hanya karena ibunya yang over itu, dia merasa seperti terbebani.

"Iya bu. Jongin akan baik-baik saja." Jongin menoleh disaat bersamaan dengan seseorang dengan tinggi sedikit dibawahnya — sedang menirukan suaranya yang sok di imut-imutkan. "The-hell-is-that-what, huh? Dasar manja."

Itu adalah Baekhyun. Lelaki pendek yang menyebalkan—menurut Jongin—yang sangat 'tergila-gila' pada eyeliner. Sialnya, Baekhyun adalah sahabat sekaligus kakak sepupu sekaligus guru privat sekaligus guru magang disekolahnya. Bisa dibilang hidup Jongin sudah tercemar oleh seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Huh. Untuk yang satu itu, Jongin sangat-tidak-berterimakasih-pada-Tuhan.

Jongin mendecih, menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Hyung... jangan membuat moodku down atau kita tidak akan pernah jadi berlibur—dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan si Park Idiot-mu itu pada liburan kali ini." [Fyi; liburan musim panas ini semua total biaya yang dikeluarkan adalah uang Jongin—lebih tepatnya, ibunya.]

"Ok, ok. Kau mengerikan jika sudah mengancam seperti itu Kkam." Baekhyun mengendikan bahu acuh. Dia berjalan mendekati taksi, dan mulai memasuki koper Jongin yang kelewat berat—dan banyak—satu persatu kedalam bagasi, berhimpitan dengan satu koper kecilnya. Sementara Jongin masih tetap pada tempatnya, memainkan gadget dengan posisi bersedekap.

Cih, dia pikir dia itu tampan apa?! Pikir Baekhyun kesal. Lihat saja, setelah liburan musim panas ini berakhir, aku akan memberinya soal kalkulus yang paliiing sulit. Hehehe.

"Jongin-out. Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Beberapa menit lagi pesawatnya lepas landas."

Jongin menoleh sekilas, tanpa melepaskan atensinya dari gadget, dia mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan langsung memasuki taksi, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kkamjong-ya! Aish!" Setelah itu Baekhyun memberi tahukan kemana mereka pergi—dan selama perjalanan itu juga, hening menyelimuti.

.

.

"Aish. Ini semua salah kau kkamjong! Kita jadi ketinggalan pesawat, kan!" Baekhyun terus mengomel dengan serangkaian kata-kata itu berulang-ulang selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, dengan bibir yang sok-sok dipout. Emang lucu sih, tapi nonsense banget.

"Berarti ini keberuntungan ku tahu?" Jongin menyeringai jahat. Melipat tangannya, like a—asshole—boss. "Aku tidak perlu liburan dengan dikelilingi orang-orang idiot seperti kau dan si Park Idiot itu."

"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak keras. Dan sumpah, mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh mata diruang tunggu bandara. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun merengek. "Jadi bagimana Jong? Kita gagal liburan. Gagal bertemu Chanyeollie. Gagal mendapatkan foto selca full-view Negara Europe dan... Jessica pasti mengolok ku. Huhuhu..."

Ya, ya. Kalau begini akhir-akhirnya Jongin yang harus turun tangan — me-refund tiketnya (itu juga kalau bisa) dan mengeluarkan uang dobel untuk biaya administrasinya dan jangan lupakan tentang es krim yang akan selalu Baekhyun minta ketika dia menangis.

"Telepon Park Idiotmu itu. Kita baru akan berangkat besok lusa. Ok."

Mata merah Baekhyun kembali cerah meski air matanya masih menganak sungai dipipinya yang memerah. "Kita ke Eropa besok lusa? Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Jongin mengangguk malas tapi dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Bagaimanapun mereka, Jongin dan Baekhyun, sudah terikat darah. Well. Mereka masih satu keluarga kalau kau mau tahu.

"Sekarang kita pulang dulu ok." Jongin berbalik, mendorong trolley yang penuh dengan barang bawaannya keluar sebelum tangan Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Kita mau pulang? Sekarang?"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk singkat. "Soal es krim stroberimu, aku akan menyuruh Pak Kim membelinya. 10 pak, hanya untuk mu."

"Ini bukan masalah es krim stroberi Jong..." Sergah Baekhyun cepat. "Kalau kita pulang, memang ibumu akan mengizinkanmu pergi lagi? Untuk hari ini saja kau memohon sampai seperti itu." Jelas Baekhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian Jongin yang sudah sepekan memohon pada ibunya untuk diizinkan berlibur. Dan itu dia lakukan hanya karena Baekhyun yang memohon padanya untuk ditemani—dibayari—liburan ke Eropa dengan mata anak anjingnya. Uh. Dia curang.

Jongin berpikir Baekhyun ada benarnya. Ibunya yang OP—over-protective, kepanjangannya—pasti tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, lagi. "Baiklah. Kita cari penginapan didekat sini."

"Penginapan? Boleh aku memilih? Seoul International Hotel, please?"

"Apa? Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar gila, hyung. Kau tau hyung. Harga menginap untuk semalam saja sudah mencapai puluhan ribu won. Uang yang ibuku berikan tidak akan cukup—untuk uang belanjamu nanti juga untuk biaya keperluan lain disana." Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada tanda tak setuju.

"Jong~ Ibumu memberikan kartu unlimited ok. Itu bisa mengatasi semua keperluan—sekaligus uang belanjaku—kita selama disana. Lagipula pemilik Seoul International Hotel itu kolega ibumu kan? Wanita pula. Kau bisa merayunya Jong."

"Tidak hyung. Sekali tidak ya tetap tidak. Ok?" Tolak Jongin keukeuh.

Baekhyun cemberut. Sepersekian detik kemudian mata anak anjing—sialan—milik Baekhyun muncul diiringi suara erangan—yang benar-benar—mirip anak anjing yang melengguh. "Jongiiin... please?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau menang hyung." Jongin mengatupkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya—satu-satunya reaksi yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dia meraih ponselnya disaku celananya, mendial nomor seseorang dengan wajah yang kelewat frustasi. "Pak Kim. Tolong beli 2 tiket pesawat tujuan Eropa. Dan tolong urus masalah penginapan untuk 2 orang di Seoul Interntional Hotel. Jangan sampai ibuku tahu, mengerti?" Setelah itu Jongin menaruh asal ponselnya pada saku jaket varsity miliknya. Menyeret trolley—yang beratnya minta ampun—keluar ruang tunggu. Diikuti Baekhyun yang menenteng koper kecilnya ditambah backpack hitam travel miliknya.

"Jongiiin tunggu! Hey! Kenapa beli tiket baru?! Boros sekali. Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin. Dengan panjang kakinya—yang walaupun hanya selisih 7cm—membuatnya kesulitan mengejar Jongin yang berada jauh didepannya. "Hey! Kau lupa menyebutkan es krim stroberi milikku! Ya!"

.

* * *

**to be continued…**


End file.
